deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Majora Moon/Top 10 Favorite Dragon Ball Characters
I love Dragon Ball. It is one of my favorite shows of all time, so let's count down my 10 (technicly 11) favorite characters. 10. Bardock 9. Piccolo 8. Videl 7. Mr. Satan 6. Freeza 5. Goku 4. Majin Buu 3. Caulifla and Kale (and Kefla) Originally this spot belonged to Goku, and even then he was originally MUCH higher. But after rewatching Super, he has dropped ALOT. Now, I have to give this spot as a shared focus between the female Saiyans who fought for Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. THese two have had a rather mixed reception, and I think alot of the hatred is from people who hate strong female characters who are able to fight as well as the boys. Why does it work here? Simple. How much focus is put on the fact that they are girls? Not all that much. Heck, the biggest was Goku going "Hey, female Saiyans, cool." Just from the mere fact he hadn't met one before. Thanks to this it comes off as natural additions instead of the supposed femenist propoganda. What IS focused on is their personalities, development and friendship. To me one of my favorite things in anime is a strong bond between two characters, and I have to say, Caulifla and Kale's bond is almost as good as that of the Sailor Senshi have with one another. Yes, I put it as a god-level in terms of a well written friendship. Let's start with Caulifla, she is rough and tough, cocky and arrogant, and rude and hateful, but to those she decideds to become friends with and open herself up to, she shows a more friendly, kind, and caring nature, that contrasts her main attitude. Due to this, I really like how Caulifla is portraid. She is a tough as nails tomboy, but at the same time, she is capable of genuine compassion to those she cares about. Yes, even as a huge fan of her, I admit her transformations into a Super Saiyan were rushed, but that is not what draws me to her. Instead what makes me like her, is her personality and bond with Kale. Heck, even though she is mentoring Kale, Caulifla has alot of learning to do herself. That is something I realy like. She is not this perfect being who is able to do eveything and is passing on her knowladge. While she is passing on her knowladge, we have seen in her fights with Goku, and how he was in a way training her, was able to learn in the process, and with her big flaws like her cockiness holding her back in a fight, she shows that even though she is teaching others, she has learning to do herself. This makes her better than other mentors like Obi Wan. As for Kale, she is everything that Broly SHOULD have been. You see Kale is a timid and meek individual, who many Saiyans in her universe look down on. However, Caulifla, took Kale under her wing to train her to be a strong fighter and to help her build her self esteme. You see this is why I like Caulifla and Kale's bond. It really helps bring out the best of both characters. On top of that, there is Kale's character arc. You see, Kale has a hidden power. Much like Broly, Kale is the legendary super saiyan, and her power is MAXIMUMER!!!!! When turning into a super saiyan she goes on a rampage. But it is only thanks to Caulifla, and her genuine praise of her protige, is Kale able to gain control over this form. She already has the great motivation to get angry, due to years of other saiyans picking on her, and her own anger at herself for being so week. She has a character arc, and an engaging one too. While similar to Lillie's, going from meek and timid to brave and couragous, Kale has a strong arc, with great action, great character moments, and great emotion. Overall, these two are some of the best Dragon Ball has to offer. 2. Beerus When making this lest I knew I had to pick Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He manages to stand out and be unique among other antagonists in the DBZ series. That is the first thing I have to praise about the character of Beerus. He does not come off as a villain exactly he comes off as an antagonist, a person who while an opponent for our protagonist to face was not doing horrid actions out of maliciousness. Instead he is simple just doing his job of destroying planets so new ones can form. It's kind of like how an old gas station is torn down to make room for a new pizza place. Kind of like that. That's what I like about Beerus. He is not some evil overlord or anything, which in turn makes Beerus one of the most memorable characters. Then there is Beerus' personality. He is quick to anger and puch his buttons. He is also bossy, but despite his immense power over others, he is ofter rather polite, when demanding what he wants unless the other person is being unreasonable (Buu not giving him the pudding being a perfect example). However he is also a very comedic character who manages to be the source of great comedy, and seems to be fully aware of this, even embracing his sillier goofy side. That is a big thing I love about Beerus, he is a very well fleshed out character. His reason for destroying planets is solid, his personalty is a ton of fun and his fights are really enjoyable. Honorable Mentions Towa Android 18 Android 16 Hit Cabba 1. Vegeta Oh boy this is going to be a long one, so strap yourselves in. Vegeta is hands down the single greatest reformed villain in the history of fiction, and is so for a large number of reasons. But I want to talk about this character from beginning to end, because, no matter what I do, I will never be able to do a character as complex as Vegeta justice, but I sure am going to try my best. Vegeta is the Prince of All Saiyans, and one of the last surviving members of his warrior race, Vegeta starts off as a merciless, sadistic asshole, who is a constant asshole to everyone around him. But why does this work unlike characters like Sasuke, Shadow, or Batfleck? Simple. Vegeta's character arc is one of redemption, and not until the Buu Saga, and the very END of it mind you do we truly see Vegeta as a 'good' person. Much like Goku, Vegeta's actions are largely selfish and singleminded, though with MUCH less care for the world and others than Goku does...though that seems to have switched around in Super. Starting in the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta proved himself to be a massive seemingly invincible force. As he commanded Nappa, who killed 5 characters in the span of 4 episodes, one would think it would be impossible to beat Vegeta, but thanks to perserverance, willpower, and sheer dumb luck, and the work of every remaining fighter on the battlefield, Vegeta is barely defeated in one of the best fights in the series. Then in the Freeza Saga and the Cell Saga, Vegeta continues to be the same, selfish ass he was, but is written in a way that makes it work. He is often beaten up by other characters and strait up humiliated by other, stronger characters like Freeza, 18, and Cell. This allows for his asshole behaviour to lead to good cathartic moments, since he gets punishment for his actions. Vegeta's obsession with beating Goku is also one of the most, if not THE most engaging rivalry in fiction. Vegeta always tries and tries to become stonger, but no matter what he does he is always outclassed by Goku. After Goku sacrifices himself to save the world from Cell, we see Vegeta much more subdued and almost domesticated. Now focused on just getting stronger from training, rather than beating his now dead rival. But when Goku comes back for a single day to fight in the Tenkaichi tournoment, Vegeta's feelings of rage and infiriority coming back, which leads him to making the worst decision of his life. By pretty much making a deal with the devil, he gets a massive power boost, but at the cost of the humanity he had gained over the years. Unlike characters like Ariel, I feel this example of making a deal with someone the character knew was eveil works very well. It feels very in-line with his character, and he even manages to do something that is ACTUALLY selfless to make up for it later. After his and Goku's fight causes Buu to be released, Vegeta knocks out Goku and goes to face Buu alone. He then uses the power up he made such a horrible decision for to blow himself up in an attempt to kill Buu. In one of the ost heartbreaking scenes, we see him say goodbye to Bulma, Trunks, and even Goku before doing his act of true selflessness. This is why I can forgive Vegeta for his deal, unlike Ariel. What Vegeta did to make up for his actions felt like genuine regret and care for those he has realized that he cared for. I actually felt emotion seeing Vegeta sacrifice himself against Buu. Then when his is eventually brought back, he truly shows that while he is still the same proud warrior, but much less selfish, and more willing to show his respect and care for others. It is only HERE that we finally se Vegeta as a good person. At the END of Z. This could have been a perfect point to end the character, but they have managed to find ways to keep improving and show how much he has grown. In Battle of Gods and Super. This easily cemented Vegeta as the best, most complex, and well developed character in the franchise. From openly humiliating himself to save the planet he has finally accepted as his home, to his mentor-like relationship with Cabba, and even helping the kid become a Super Saiyan. Even in the Tournoment of Power, and the events leading up to it, Vegeta shows himself as a shining example again. From how he is looking forward to the birth of his daughter, and willing to stay by his wife's side until it finally happens, even passing up a chance for a good fight in the meantime if it meant missing out on his little girl's birth. THen in the tournoment of Power, he has managed to just show off so much of his power and even showing respect to Master Roshi of all people. Roshi! Overall, Vegeta is the most well written and complex character Dragon Ball has ever known. You may always be number two to Goku in terms of your rivalry, but as a character, it is YOU who will always be number one. Category:Blog posts